


The Family RP Q&A and Story updates

by TerraBrownWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Want to ask any questions about "The Family RP"? Well, now you can! Leave a comment and I will answer any question you have about the series.update: Rereading the series and going in to fix mistakes and expand some ideas. Chapter one is for question chapter two is a log of story updates for the series so you will know what has been changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Basic question that I thought of to start this off. 

**What is your favorite ship in the series?**

My favorite ship is Roman and Nico. Their journey was long but felt so real. It had its ups and downs and yeah they broke up a few times but what really sold it for me was Nico needing to prove himself to be Roman's partner. Also Roman and Nico are the only ones who really got married. The close second up is Logan and Virgil who were the most stable couple of the group. 

**What is your least favorite or worst ship in the series?**

I'm going with Patton and Nemo. If I can be honest, if I was dating Nemo I would have dumb him long ago. He was just so draining for Patton and I don't even understand why he stays with him. 

**Favorite book in the series?**

God, I can't pick, honestly, I would have to reread the whole series before I can pick. 

**Least favorite book in the series?**

"Untamed Desires" hands down. I was uncomfortable rereading that one. Fun fact I took out unnecessary sex scenes as the series continued. If it didn't add anything to the plot then I didn't see a use for it. But that was hard to do in "Untamed Desires" because Lue played a heavy part in that book. So that made it hard.

**Favorite character in the series?**

Roman, Roman was great in this. He really was the straight man in the series and never let his problems bother him too much. He was the only one that never held onto guilt for a long time. He changed a lot in the series and his relationship with Nico was a fun journey. His love for Nico didn’t feel forced like Patton and Nemo. Where I can't tell you why Patton continues to stay with Nemo. But with Roman it makes sense, Roman was the only one besides Logan at the end that makes people work to get his forgiveness and respect. He did this with two people. Nico and Lue. Two characters that hurt him in the past had to earn his forgiveness and trust. Roman didn't forgive Lue until Lue went after him when he gave himself up to Malice. Nico needed to prove to Roman that he would always be by his side. Which he prove when he was one of the only three people who went looking for him after he got trapped in the imagination. Honestly Roman was the best. He basically became a father to all of the kids and was the only adult that could help Sham in his time in need. He was selfless without being self-sacrificing he was tough as shit with all the shit we threw at him. He was just the best hands down.

**Least favorite character in the series?**

Nemo, I understand that Nemo was going through something that, realistically would have taken that long or longer to get past but in a story standpoint in actually reading it, it got tiring. Logan's frustration with Nemo was really real for me as an author trying to figure out how to help him. If Nemo was a real person and I was friends with him, I might have dropped him because there is only so much you can say to someone before you run out of advice. Now if this story took place in the real world and not Thomas's mind I would have Logan drag Nemo to a therapist long ago because that is what he really needed. It's just that, we couldn't do that so we needed to work around that problem and help Nemo another way. 

**Who is the protagonist of the series?**

It has to be Nemo. The series starts with his struggles and ends with him getting past his struggles. Yeah everyone also had their own struggles and problems to get past but it always circles back to Nemo. This was very much Nemo's journey to getting past his trauma. 

**What do you think is the biggest problem with the series?**

To. Many. Characters. We kept bringing in more and more traits and it got so crowded and again we were stuck with one set. They all live in one house. So we are constantly running into everyone. It was fine when it was just 5 but in the end, we had 14? 15? characters living in that house. The family meal scenes were hard to write because we have all the characters in one room and most of them didn't say anything. It was hard to keep track of all of them all the time. We needed either fewer characters or a bigger set so we didn't have to see them all the time. 

**What do you think is the biggest strength of the series?**

Dialogue. Nothing sounds forced because there are two voices. Most of the time it's me and Space having a conversation. We didn't know how the other would react so nothing felt forced. Character interaction felt more real because we didn't force the conversation. It's one of the reasons I really like writing with Space. I never know where the story was going to go. It was fun to write and kept me on my toes. 

**How much was planned in the stories?**

Very little, this all started with a simple RP that just turn into a story and I was like "What to continue this?" and she said yes. The most we planned was the end goal. Like with Deceit we knew we wanted him to lose and disappear so Sham can be born, but besides that everything is made up on the spot. I'm just lucky I and Space bounce off each other so well. 

**Is there anything you had to rewrite?**

Not really, most of what we write we just go with it. There was this one part where I almost had Patton listen in to Nemo finding out that Patton had killed Logan in the past then running off but we had just got him back from the first time he ran off so I change it to him still being in Logan's room. Then there was this other time when Terra was new I wrote that he came down the stairs and saw Pride beating the shit out of Virgil but Space said no so we change it. Now that I think about it there have been times when we rewrite a response because we thought of something better or left out a part or if the response didn't make sense with the previous information. 

**Who played who?**

Me: Patton, Roman (Insecure Pride and forward), Logan, Evan, Terra, Ori, Raven (Insecure Outbreak and forward), greed, Comdemtion (during Nemo's trial scene), Bell

Space: Virgil, Nemo, Nico, Lue, Lokoi, Sham, Raven (Untamed Desires), Mahaz, Sloth, all of the grey sides, 

both: George, Roman (Deceit & Hyde, and Logic Fever), Depression, Malice, Deceit (Those three mostly control by Space but I help to ever once in a while)

I think that is everyone like I said so many characters.

**Where is Remus?**

Remus was revealed after we finished the series. My cannon answer for where Remus is is two options. One: He just doesn't exist in this AU. Two: Roman has him locked up in the imagination where no one can get to him and only Roman knows that he exists. If anyone finds out that Remus exists then he will become strong enough to break out and cause chaos for the others. Do what you wish with that information. 

QUESTIONS BY LOADING NAME

**How did you write this?**

Well, I didn't write it alone. I have a partner who played half of the characters while I played the other half as I stated before. We would send messages back and forth then we would reply with what our character would do or say. Example:

Space: Nemo runs down the stairs. "HAS ANYONE SEEN SHAM!?"  
Me: Logan looks up from his book. "No, I haven't seen him. Did you really lose him again?"

then so forth and so forth. I would then take the responses put them into a word doc fix any spelling, grammar or other problem. Then we continue until the story is finished.

**Can you describe all of the character's outfits? I've been wanting to make fan art of the series. **

Ok one, AAAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHAHAHHAHAHA omg yes please make fan art I feel so honor. You better show it to me when you're done but ok here we go.

The main four: Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil all wear the same outfits they do in cannon. They are also look the same age as Thomas. Some exceptions are Patton has blue eyes instead of brown. If you remember Patton’s eyes change color after he came back from the whole procession thing that happens with him and Logan. Roman who after “Insecure Pride” wears a matching sunflower necklace with Nico with a red gem in the middle. And Logan who switches his tie from his stripe blue one for one that is stripe with blue and purple. Virgil has one too but he wears it under his shirt. Now onto the others

Nico: Nico has changed a lot over the series. Nico one in “Deceit & Hyde” looks like cannon Deceit but all yellow is replaced with red. After he comes back in “Insecure Pride” he wears a gray cloak with a hood, a black shirt, and pants. Also, Nico has golden Yellow eyes instead of brown and his hands and neck are pitch black. Nico also wears a metal sunflower necklace with a yellow gem in the middle. Nico, for the most part, stays like that for the exception of his hands and neck going back to the normal color being replaced with an “-E” sign? On his neck. It was a Twenty-one Piolet reference. Space really likes that band which is why it shows up a lot in the series. Some point in the series Nico dyes her hair yellow on top then moving down to orange then red to make a fire look. At the same time Nico added a rainbow line to the end of his cloak, but not like a normal rainbow. This was Red, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, purple, pink, orange, lime green. It’s the colors for the sides at the time of the story. Roman, Nemo, Patton, Logan, Virgil. Terra, George, and Sham. When Nico would go into her female form, she liked to wear red dresses and her hair would be shoulder length.

Nemo: In “Deceit and Hyde” Nemo looked like cannon Deceit. In “Metamorphosis” Nemo loses his scales and grows a pair of brown wings with grey feathers. He wears a white long sleeve shirt and I’m going with light brown pants. Even after losing his snake half Nemo still has one yellow eye.

Terra: In “Final Strike” Terra wears all black leather-like pure edgy goth over here. I apparently wrote that he has lip and nose piercing and black ear cuffs. These never get mentioned again probably because I forgot so I’m going to say that after he becomes a light side, he backs off of the edge a little cause wow. Anyway, a leather jacket, a black shirt with a white skull and skintight jeans. When he comes out as a crossdresser in “Inquisitive Oblivion” he reveals that his eyes are actually a bright pink instead of brown and he wears a grey beany, black and grey leggings, black boots, pink skirt, black leather jacket, and a black tank top with a sugar skull on it. Sometimes the beany is pink instead of grey. Terra basically likes to go girl punk and loves skirts. Also keep in mind that Terra, body-wise, is still a 12-year-old boy. 

Oh, and if you want to draw any Terra angst you can draw him while he is cover in ink. The ink covers everything and is pitch black. It is also shiny. There is also Terra when he is overwhelmed causing his skin to go pitch black and his eyes a soulless white. 

George: He is easy orange frame glasses. And over sized Steven Universe sweater. Like the arm length goes past his hands. George also grows eyeshadow when he gets anxious and or scared. He is also 5-years-old. 

Sham: Sham has had a few outfits as he grew up. Sham stop aging at 17 he looks like Deceit until he also grew black dragon wings. Sham also doesn’t have fangs. There was a short period where he wore Deceit’s outfit. Then he switched to wearing Deceit’s outfit but lime green instead of yellow.

Pete: Pete dye her hair platinum her left eye is gold and her right eye is brown. Pete wears her hair in a high ponytail, and I don’t think we describe what she wore until after she came back in “Untamed Desire” where she wears a maroon sleeveless shirt with an indigo trim V-neck. Her half skirt is maroon with indigo lining, as well as a leather belt with multiple pouches on it. A gold cape with indigo trim on edges rests on her shoulders, connected to a gold sash like Roman's.

Ori: Ori dye the ends of her hair teal. She wears her hair in pigtails that rest on her shoulders. Ori is a garden girl, so she likes to wear overalls and rain boots.

At this point, sides don’t have outfits that are fully describe so I’ll give a vague idea in what they would wear.

Lue: Skinny pants anything seen as sexy this is the lust side after all.

Evan: Green, the top part of Evan’s face is green, and that green grows if he gets jealous. Evan dresses more on the relaxing side so maybe some slacks and a green top.

Lokoi: Glasses like Logan and Patton, and a lab coat is the only important part. Maybe a black shirt. Their hair is probably a mess and they probably have a crazy look to them but also childish.

Sloth: Dirty and gross. Stain white shirt and baggy pants.

Rebellion and Bell: They would have dressed the same. Just think teenager rebellion clothes and that is what they would wear.

And that is it if I missed anything let me know. You don’t have to be super on point with their outfits especially with the OC's. As long as it makes sense for the characters to wear then I’m fine. Like Terra hates pants so don’t put him in pants but besides that it’s fine. Anyway, I hope this helps!

**You played Terra, and you are Terra. Did you name him after yourself? No judgment it just when I wrote a story where a character shared the same name as myself it felt odd.**

Me and Terra. I didn’t name Terra after myself. Terra is my online name it’s not my real birth name. I picked the name Terra because it sounds close to Terror. I and Terra are nothing alike, so I didn’t have a problem sharing the name. Though Space was concerned at first about confusion in the tags XD. Also, I don’t understand how having a character with the same name as you is odd? It’s just a name, it’s not like the character is you, unless it is but not the point. It’s like saying it’s odd that there is two Sam’s or Kyle’s. Name’s are just labels. In writing, we can decide if the name has a deeper mean. We as writers can make a name have meaning or it can just be a label. I don’t see anything odd about it.

**Do you have a Tumblr?**

Yes, I have a Tumblr it’s @nonyaproductions

**I have bragged to my friend about how much I love this series, and she has started reading it as well. However, she isn’t a smut person so I was hoping you would be ok if I took a few of the scenes with sexual stuff and give a deeper description than the summaries without it. I wouldn’t be sharing this with anyone else but her, I just feel wrong about doing it without asking.**

I’m glad that you enjoy the series and that you want to share it with your friend. I have no problem with you giving a summary of things you know they won’t like. I think it’s sweet that you want to do that with your friend. If they don’t want to read the sex scenes, then they don’t have too. Most of the sex scenes are in their own skippable chapter for that reason. “Untamed Desires” might be a hard one giving Lue, but anyway I have no problem with you making a summary for your friend.


	2. Story updates

So, as you may or may not know, this series was made on the spot nonstop until it was complete. This is a first draft we threw everything at the wall and used everything that we came up with and ran with it. Most of it works some don't. There are also small grammar errors so I'm going to go back and clear some stuff up. Knowing that some of you guys really like this story I want to make it the best I can. This is to mark those changes made to the story. I will update this as I update the stories so you know what changed.

"Deceit and Hyde"

Sept. 1, 2019 

-Fix grammar and spelling mistakes

\- added dialogue and thoughts to better set up Nemo's and Patton's relationship

\- minor things being deleted for better flow

\- added minor things for better flow and elaborate on how characters feel.

\- Removed Roman following Deceit upstairs when he get's his phone in chapter 5. It doesn't add anything to the story.

\- In chapter 6, change Dream Logan to burn Patton instead of dislocating his shoulder and remove Dream Virgil from kicking him. Later in the series, it's revealed that Patton can't be physically hurt except by fire so this wouldn't make sense. Patton doesn't know how being kicked would feel like. 

\- In chapter 6, added that Dream Roman's sword was extremely hot because again Patton can't be stab so he has nothing to worry about, but a hot sword that would burn him would hurt.

-In chapter 6, took out the part where Logan tells Patton that he imagined himself in pain. Doesn't make sense since I took out the information for that to work

-In chapter 8, Made Logan and Deceit more afraid of Patton after Patton took Nico's emotions. Deceit because Patton then reminds him of Malice, and Logan because of his history with Patton.

\- In chapter 8, added to the fight scene with Logan and Patton 

-In chapter 9, added dialogue that hints to Malice to better set him up for "Imbalance"

-In chapter 9, added dialogue to help set up Logan and Virgil for "Logical Fever"

-In chapter 10, added more dialogue to when Deceit is cheering Patton up. 

May 15, 2020

\- In chapter 1, fix the grammar and cut some unnecessary parts. Got rid of the part where Deceit is in pain so we can grow into that part a little bit slower.

"Logical Fever"

Sept. 1, 2019 

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes

\- deleting minor things for better flow

\- added minor things for better flow and elaborate on how characters feel.

-added more thoughts for Logan about Virgil laying on top of him.

\- added more to Patton and Logan's talk about Virgil.

\- added Patton's eyes glowing when he grabs Roman. This is to make it clear that Patton used his abilities to feel Roman's emotions. He doesn't use it often because he rather let the others come to him but Roman was being stubborn. 

"Insecure Pride"

September 6, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes.

\- deleting minor things for better flow.

\- added minor things for better flow.

\- Chapter 2 added more to Patton, Virgil, and Deceit checking on Roman before Virgil freaks out made Patton calmer in that scene and took out Logan moving upstairs at the end because he doesn't do anything in that scene. 

\- Chapter 3, took out why Patton knows how to lock pick. That fear of being locked in a room never comes up nor does Patton's lockpicking skills. 

\- Chapter 4, added a lot more to Roman and Nico's date at the waterfall and added that Nico is touch starve. 

\- Chapter 5, added a lot more to Roman and Nico's date in the garden.

\- Chapter 6, added to Roman's diary entries. 

\- Chapter 13, added to Roman's feeling about Nico.

\- Chapter 14, Took out Roman saying that he loves Nico. This is so we can make the trust slowly built and make a bigger impact of Roman loving Nico for real.

\- Chapter 15, did a lot of minor things in this chapter.

"Imbalance"

September 6, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes chapters 1 & 2.

\- deleting minor things for better flow chapters 1 & 2.

\- added minor things for better flow chapters 1 & 2.

-Chapter 1, took out the part between Nico checking on Nemo. Just to keep the story moving forward.

September 7, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes chapters 3-13.

\- deleting minor things for better flow chapters 3-13.

\- added minor things for better flow chapters 3-13.

\- Chapter 5, took out the part where Virgil nipples Logan's ear and kissing him during the movie. Logan at that time wouldn't have liked to do that in public. 

\- Chapter 7, took out the part where Nico says he and Nemo are like twins. It doesn't go anywhere so no reason to have it.

\- Chapter 8, took out the small part where Nico can't see Nemo when they go to the dark side. Nico can't see yellow because something, something Twenty-one pilots reference, anyway given that after a while this doesn't show any importance I'm getting rid of it. Might write in that he can see yellow after he came back to life. 

\- Chapter 8, took out some of Malice's torture to keep the story flowing. Also, made Virgil come for them faster. I'm trying to lower the amount of abuse the characters go through. 

-Chapter 14, added a whole new chapter to add to Roman's and Nico's relationship. This is to better help the audience understand why Roman cares so much for Nico. That being Nico is the only one that makes him feel loved in the first place. 

"Forgetful Possession"

September 7, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes.

\- deleting minor things for better flow.

\- added minor things for better flow.

\- Chapter 3, this is another weird one because later I state that Patton can't be hurt so Shadow Deceit slapping him isn't that big of a deal so now I've changed it to doing more psychological damage instead. 

\- Chapter 7, added a part where Patton tries to break the wall down but isn't able too. This is because it was weird to have him have supper strength but not used it to save Roman. So now it is written that he couldn't punch his way through. 

-made it more clear that Depression likes Roman. idk why just felt like it. 

\- Chapter 15, took out the part where they talk about the color blindness.

"Christmas Love"

September 8, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 1-24

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 1-24

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 1-24

-Chapter 13, took out the part where Virgil talks about Nemo having a double head dick. Just, na don't need that. Given that changes when he gets his wings anyway. 

-Chapter 15, change it so Patton didn't break Logan's back

-Chapter 19-20, took out the part where Roman passes out during sex. 

\- Chapter 19, added that Patton shattered his legs because of the hole that is in his room. 

-Chapter 21, changed the scene where Logan looks for Nemo's phone, to make it go faster. 

-deleted the original chapter 24 "Get Your Freaky, Freaky on", it's really short and nothing happens in it. 

September 9, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 25-29

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 25-29

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 25-29

\- Chapter 27, took out the part about Roman wanting to take Patton out for questing. 

September 10, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 30-34, 9-10, 27

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 30-34, 10

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 30-34

\- Chapter 31, took out Logan's concussion.

\- Chapter 6, 27, took out the part where Roman tells Nemo that Patton gets physically sick with too many lies. This never becomes a problem in the series so no point in having it. 

\- Chapter 9-10, took out the part where Patton is mad at Logan for thinking he's insulting him. This gets resolved to fast to be bothered with

Metamorphosis

September 10, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 1-4

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 1-4

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 2-4

September 11, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 5-14

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 5-14

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 5-14

\- Chapter 6, change the beginning to be in Virgil's perspective 

\- Chapter 8, took out the plan about Deceit taking control of Patton's room. It doesn't end up happening because it got scrapped halfway. 

\- Chapter 13, took out Virgil getting stabbed by Deceit, stayed on Patton and Deceit's fight more. Bolded Patton's dialogue when he went into his pure form.

Abstract Logic

September 12, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 1-5

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 1-5

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 1-5

\- Chapter 2, took out the part about Nemo offering to erase memories.

-Chapter 3, took out Logan and Virgil's part of when Roman and Nico are in Logan's room for better story flow.

-Chapter 4, hinted to the snake, Logan's "best friend", that shows up in "Journey of the Dragon Prince"

September 15, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 6-13

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 6-13

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 6-13

\- Chapter 9, took out the part where with Virgil and the others when Patton takes Nemo away from the table.

-Chapter 9-10 Took out the part where Virgil wakes up not remembering the two days because he ends up remembering it the next time he wakes up so there is no point. 

September 16, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 14-21

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 14-21

\- added minor things for better flow. Chapters 14-21

\- Changed "Short Circuit" to "peaked" the original idea was that the sides all had a different way of using too much energy that caused them to overload before going into a coma. Patton went "Numb", Roman "Peaked" and Logan "Short Circuit" but after this story, everyone just called it peaking so I decided just to take the specific names out and call it "Peaking". 

Final Strike

September 17, 2019

\- fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Chapters 1-3

\- deleting minor things for better flow. Chapters 1-3


End file.
